Missing a Friend
by robertkellett
Summary: After going on a grand adventure, we miss the special people we meet along the way.


_**Hello! My name is RK128 and love the Spider-Man series. Movies, Cartoons, Games, you name it. My name might be familar if you read 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil' fan-fiction, but I wanted to try something new. This short one-shot is my 'what if' explaintion for something that happens at the very end of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. I love that movie and the fact I saw it three times surprises me still.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and give this story a read :).**_

* * *

It was a long day for patrol, thought Gwen Stacy as she swung across the neon-lit streets of her New York City. People cheered at the sight of their Spider-Woman passing by, with Gwen making a playful pose as she made some careful and stylish flips. _Maybe showing off a bit can be fun._ She thought, considering for the past year on the job, Gwen took being a hero seriously. Not even cracking that many jokes. _And I can be funny, well, wittier than some fat-version of my dead best friend._

Landing on a flag-pole, she stood on her tippy toes effortlessly, the thought of her Peter Parker dead still bothering her. Sighing underneath her hood and mask, Gwen kept on swinging, trying to get her mind off the dark thought that continued to linger in her mind. Even during her inter-dimensional trip to another New York. One a lot less neon-lit for some reason.

That trip made her seriously question things, more so how she approached being a hero. _I'm not alone._ She thought, but the longing for someone close panged against her heart. A somewhat dorky kid into street art flashed her mind, making her form a genuine smile. Swinging into her apartment, careful to avoid her father seeing her in the mask, she flopped onto her bed and sighed, unsure what do with herself after a lack of action and her band-mates not answering…

As if on cue, her phone rang and she carelessly shot a web line to grab the phone. Pressing the touchscreen, she gave a weak, somewhat muffled 'Hey girl'.

"That's no way to talk to your BFF Gweny." The friendly, bubbly voice answered. Gwen snickered at this. To think her world's Mary Jane Watson was so friendly and witty compared to Mile's MJ, who was a lot older and more serious. And somehow a reporter of all things. _I can't imagine my MJ as a reporter. She would strangle someone for answers if they pissed her off enough._ The mental image of that made Gwen burst into laughter, confusing MJ. "Girl, I didn't say anything funny. What's the deal?"

"Just thinking of something funny. What's up?" Gwen asked after calming down from her laughter. MJ made an 'Mmm…' sound making Gwen raise an eyebrow.

"Want to ask you about something." MJ went into her 'spill the info' mode, considering her voice was lower. Gwen sighed, having a feeling what this was about. Sitting upright and throwing on her punk-rock get up, she sat wondered if her best friend was going to mention _him_ again.

"Answering you before anything is uttered. No and No." Gwen answered, trying to sound serious in her tone but her voice stuttered a bit, making MJ snicker on the other end.

"Yeah, okay. So you _didn't_ get a crush on some other Spider-Guy on your latest adventure. And I'm secretly married to another version of Peter Parker in Earth 9090." MJ teased. Gwen would have ripped MJ's tongue off if it wasn't for the fact that she was Peter's friend too while he was alive and that MJ knew she was Spider-Woman. _And I regret telling her about that sometimes. Like right now._

"So what if I did?" Gwen spat back, slightly annoyed. "I can't see him again without dimensions messing up again. So don't tease me girl." MJ went silent for a moment, making Gwen sigh. "Sorry, just…"

"I get it, I really do," MJ answered back in a serious tone. "You lost your best friend and fate not only make you face him again but threw another boy in your arms. I have guys fawning over me often but I never got a close connection to any of them."

Gwen folded her legs and looked out her window. "I see Miles sometimes. When in class, I see him staring at me with that dorky look. Or how when I swing around, I see him shouting in joy punching a punk in the face." Rubbing her head, she sighed. "I don't know, but I learned that there is another Gwen in his world. And _she_ is around his age."

"Oooohhhh, so you got competition with another you. Man, what luck." MJ teased, with a death-glare being shot through the phone making MJ laugh hard. "I can't your face right now but you are shooting lasers at me, huh?"

"I can try." Gwen giggled before laying on her bed. "Maybe I could invent something…" Snickers from MJ's end made Gwen pout. "I made my web-shooters and um… _borrowed_ some stuff from Peter's lab in Mile's world." Gwen took out some wristband, having an odd blue sheen to it. "I could tinker with it and get some results…"

"You gotta try Gweny. Like how I pounce on my prey, you gotta sink your teeth into the boy and make him yours." Gwen felt her eye twitch. "What, too subtle?"

"You are so subtle, it makes a truck cry." Gwen sat upright and looked at the 'goober' as Peter B. would call it. "I'm gonna call you back later. I need to think about things."

"Tell me when you want tips on how to make your Spider-Activities more…" Gwen hung up and ignored the very suggestive mental image that MJ planted in her mind. _I hate you sometimes._ Pressing some buttons on the goober, she saw it light up, a small battery icon popping up.

"Wait a minute, it's not a web shooter or a weapon…" She got out of bed and started fiddling with it some more. It actually shot out a hollow-gram and it had various numbers pop up over the screen. "It's just like…" Her eyes shot wide and she pressed various buttons on the gobber. "You can channel that Parker intellect girl. We are all Spiders." She kept at it and eventually rainbow of colors escaped the goober.

Gwen looked at all as large thread of webs appeared in the make-shift portal, each one connected to a different Spider-Universe. Tugging on one of the web-lines, it lit up and a vision of Miles swinging through his New York popped up. "I found him!" She put the device on her wrist and held on to the thread.

As if time fast-forward for Miles world, Gwen saw the Spider lay on his bed. Tugging the string, it vanished and it created a colorful-neon portal. Miles blinked, seeing Gwen standing before him, waving hello. "Miles! You got a minute?" He just had his goofy smile, with Gwen sharing an equally dorky one. _This is going to be fun._


End file.
